


He has to be Lying

by cobra_kai_parker



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Johnny is yet again a Bi-con, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobra_kai_parker/pseuds/cobra_kai_parker
Summary: When Johnny still had Cobra Kai he made it known to his students, in typical Johnny fashion, that being gay 'or whatever' was totally fine as long as you're badass. After all, Johnny tells them, he likes dudes and chick's and he's still badass!Once the dojo's are combined, Daniel overhears some of the former cobra kai's talking about Johnny being bisexual. Daniel assumes that Johnny lied to his students for some reason, maybe to attract more students/money, because seriously this is Johnny, he has to be lying, right?And Daniel confronts Johnny to fess up and tell the kids the truth.Cue Johnny being hurt and upset that Daniel would think he'd lie about something like that.Got promt from https://cobrakaikink.dreamwidth.org/702.htmlIdk how to do this website so tell me if I did anything wrong!
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	He has to be Lying

When Daniel first heard the kids mention it he thought they were just joking around but then he continuously heard kids mention how Johnny had said that he was in fact Bisexual.

"Yeah he likes guys and girls. He told us when we were still Cobra Kai."

It's not Daniel's fault he thought it wasn't real! With how Johnny constantly called things "pussy" and had enough toxic masculinity for 50 people, it was only natural to assume he'd think that being any sort of gay wasn't masculine enough.

So, Daniel assumed that he just told his student's that just to seem cool and to attract more attention. There was absolutely no way that Johnny liked dudes.

After a nice class, with Daniel and Johnny saying goodbye to the rest of the students, Daniel decided to confront him.

"Hey Johnny. Can I talk to you about something?" Daniel said it with such confidence that would show Johnny that he meant no funny business.

"Um… sure?" Johnny nervously shuckled because 'what could he have possibly done, now?'

"Okay so I heard some former Cobra Kai kids talking about how you like chicks and dudes and I just wanted to tell you that that isn't right to lie to the students like that. I don't care if you thought it would make you more 'cool' or something but-"

"Wait what? You think I lied about being Bi?"

Daniel looked up to Johnny and saw something he least expected. Confusion and sorrow. Had he completely misread the whole situation? Was Johnny actually Bisexual and had he just assumed the worst of Johnny yet again?

"Oh. Well I'm sorry I made it seem like I'd lie about my own sexuality just because of attention." Then Johnny stormed away to his car before Daniel could get a word in. Daniel felt a sinking feeling in his gut.

He knew that Johnny used to be unnecessarily violent as a kid but they aren't kids anymore. Johnny has grown - although he still did some questionable things every once in a while - Johnny wasn't that horrible of a person. And Daniel just assumed the worst and Johnny honestly looked so hurt about that. He should've known he wouldn't tell people that unless he meant it.

***

Johnny ran out of there as fast as he could. He remembers when he came out to some people back and the day and they brushed him off, assuming he was joking, and how much it hurt to think they'd assume he would joke about that sort of thing. 

He understood that he for some reason didn't fit the 'standard' gay - or Bi dude, but it was frustrating to him how just because of that, people always fucking assumed he was lying. Specifically older people. It did, however, help when he told his students because this younger generation just believed him without question and accepted him for the most part. It made him feel welcomed. So he told everyone about it and regularly mentioned it in classes.

He made it to his house and sighed when he collapsed himself on his couch. He eventually fell asleep while drinking on the couch.

He awoke to the noise of a persistent knocking on his door and LaRusso trying to get his attention through the door as well.

"C'mon, Johnny. I know you're in there. I just wanted to apologize. I know that was a shitty thing to do. Please open the door."

Johnny sighed dramatically and yelled "Coming!" before getting off of the couch and stretching with a crack to his back. He opened the door and came face to face with the one and only LaRusso.

"What." Johnny grumbles, still being salty about the whole thing.

"Look. I'm sorry Johnny. Can I come in? I brought some bear to make up for it. Thought that might win some peace between us." Johnny's face lights up for a second but then instantly replaces it with a stoic face and steps aside, welcoming Daniel into his home.

They both drop down onto the couch and take a bear and start drinking. 

"You know there were a lot of people who thought the same thing as you did. When I came out. They thought I was lying even after I told them directly. I don't blame you but it still hurts." Johnny ends up saying this when they're both slightly buzzed after a while.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Johnny. Please forgive me. Or- you don't have to if you don't want to-"

Johnny smiles softly and mumbles a soft "I forgive you LaRusso. Careful, you're beginning to sound like you care what I think." 

Daniel turned his head to look at Johnny's smirking face. He feels heat on his face and grumbles something under his breath. 

"Sorry. Just teasing ya."

They talk about random things all the way from karate to all the way to back when they were kids to even Johnny's Bi awakening.

"I remember when I had the big moment when I was like 'wait… maybe I'm not so straight. I had the biggest crush on my friend Bobby when I was younger. But now that I think about it, I think I just thought he was hot."

"Did you think I was?"

Johnny turns his head and makes a face of confusion. "You were what?"

Daniel lowers his voice, almost like he was telling a secret. "Did you think I was hot when we were kids."

Johnny could feel his heartbeat going faster. What the fuck was happening?

"I- I still think you're hot."

And before Johnny could realize what happens Daniel pushed Johnny on his back on the couch and was kissing him. Johnny honestly didn't think Johnny had it in him but it was undeniably hot. 

Johnny kisses back and pulls his legs over Daniel's back and pushes their groins together, causing an explosion of pleasure to run through them both. Their tongues push together in a sloppy kiss when suddenly Daniel bites down roughly on Johnny's lip eliciting a loud moan from him. Johnny knew this was wrong but it felt so good.

They continued to make out for a long time before Daniel got up from the couch and stood above Johnny.

"What!? You're just going to leave me here, blue balls and everything?"

"Aren't you one of those people who always says 'leave them always wanting more." Daniel smirks and Johnny couldn't help but whine at realizing that he wasn't going to give him more.

"Maybe we'll do a little more next time." Daniel walks out of the apartment feeling dirty for technically cheating on his wife but exhilarated at the same time. He doesn't know how to feel but he tries not to feel guilty, even though he knows he should. I mean, he was pretty sure they were going to get a divorce soon anyways, maybe he'll just wait until then to give Johnny what he wants.

So Johnny goes back to his own hard on and takes care of it. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> this honestly sucks why r people reading it


End file.
